


Brains!

by anuminis



Series: SGA Scare [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/">SGA Scare.</a><br/>Because it was Halloween I zombiefied John and Rodney and they are hungry for brains! *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains!

**Title:** Brains  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Pairing or Characters:** John/Rodney  
 **Rating:** PG 13

 

> [   
> ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/SGA%20Scare/brains1600_900.jpg)


End file.
